Heretofore, when carrying wine bottles in a paper bag, sack or the like, the glass wine bottles, unless restrained or held separated in the bag, may jostle against each other with the result that one or both bottles may break. Even if the bag is carefully handled to prevent breakage of the bottles, the bottles still may strike against each other such that a ringing or other irritating sound is produced. A need therefore exists for a portable wine bottle carrier which prevents breakage of the bottles being ported therein and/or which prevents the bottles from striking one another so as to eliminate any irritating sounds resulting therefrom. Such carrier desirably should be conveniently totable and adapted for carrying two standard size wine bottles or a single larger size bottle. The carrier also desirably should be aesthetically pleasing in appearance.